Day 5
by peanut0565
Summary: Alright here is my predictions or what not of how season 5 might go, and this is based off of information i read in the season 5 talk, spoilers section and what not, so Enjoy! watch ill be completely off, then after season 5 is done you guys can laugh at
1. Prolouge

**Day 5 **

Alright here is my predictions or what not of how season 5 might go, and this is based off of information i read in the season 5 talk, spoilers section and what not, so Enjoy! watch ill be completely off, then after season 5 is done you guys can laugh at my vain attempt to assume and predict...hahahaha...so here is my alternate version of season 5

**Prolouge **

_4 days after Day 4(season 4)_

Kim and Chase had came in 2 days before and made the arrangements for Jacks' Funeral. And now it was the day of his funeral. Kim had decided against a military one, only wanted it to be a small gathering of just the people who knew her father personally. She had decided to let his grave be placed by her mothers', thinking that was only the right thing to do anyways. 

Kim, Chase, Tony, Michelle, Palmer, Chloe, and everyone else from CTU had shown up to the funeral. Along with a few of Jacks' old Army buddies. There lil more then 50 people there at most. Chase gave an eulogy, and Kim read a poem. It was a quiet and small ceremony. Few words were spoken, there was many just moments of silence. Moments of greiving.

_9 months later... _

"David?" Mike had called David Palmer with urgent and disturbing news.

"Hey Mike, How have you been, I havent talked with you in a few months" Palmer answered his phone leisurely.

"Ive recieved some disturbing news that directly involves you David" Mike sighed heavily, waiting to explain himself to the former president.

"And what is that?" Palmer asked.

"You need to get out of the country now, for your own safety" Mike continued.

"What why?" Palmer asked with urgency laced within his voice.

"The Chinese figured out that Jack is still alive, the government is trying to clean up their mess, and are covertly taking out everyone involved in the incident" Mike explained in detail.

"How could the government go against us like this..." Palmer spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Im sorry sir, inform who you must, but you need to get out of the country ASAP" Mike finished 

"Thank you Mike" Palmer hangs up the phone. He then rushs to his desk flipping open his emengency contact list, Tony Almeidas' phone was on there. He knew that Tony was now in danger as well and needed to call him immediatly.  
_  
Back in Los Angeles... _

Tony and Michelle had remarried and were living together in a small house just outside of Los Angeles. Michelle had been cooking dinner when Tony recieved a call on his cell phone.

"Ill be right back Honey" He said grabbing his phone and stepping out to the front door porch and flipping his cell phone open to answer it.

"Almeida." He answered in his usual way.

"Tony Almeida, This is David Palmer" Tony instantly took a more serious tone of thought. Why would the former president be calling him, he thought. What ever it was it couldnt have been good.

"Hello sir, May I ask why you are calling me?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"You are in danger Mr. Almeida, You need to get out of the country immediatly" Tony was immensely confused about what was going on.

"Why sir?" Tony asked. Palmer explained the situation to him.

"Alright, Thank you Sir" Tony answered, he was truely grateful, for getting the heads up that the government was about to try and kill him and almost everyone he use to work with. He hung up the phone and entered the kitchen again where Michelle was. He sat down and sighed heavily. 

"We have a problem Honey" Tony began. Michelle turned around, looking at her husband raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"We gotta leave the country, I just got news the government wants us dead, us and everyone involved with the whole incident 7 months ago" Tony rubbed the back of his neck to relieve some tension.

"why do the want us dead?" Michelle asked, being oblivious to the point.

"Because the chinese figured out Jack is alive, and our 'government' is trying to cover up their tracks by eliminating everyone who was involved..." Tony explained in detail as was explained to him. Michelle just stood there speechless. 

"I thought we left all this..." She muttered to herself.

"I have to get in contact with Chloe, and Jack" Tony stated, flipping his phone open and looking for divisons' number, that was still programmed into his phone list. Tony knew that Chloe had been transfered to a job at division and that was the place to contact her at. It took 10 minutes to talk Chloe down and managed to get her to say she was going to leave the country, somewhere off in Europe she said. Tony hung up the phone.

"One down...now there is just Jack" He sighed heavily. He had no idea where Jack was, and it propably take him a month or two along to try and track him down even if he could.

"You have no idea where he is Tony, how are you going to find him?" Michelle asked.

"I dont know...But i need to find him" Tony replied.

"No one knows where he is, maybe thats for the best, just leave it, He can take care of himself" Michelle didnt want Tony to go off and try and find Jack.

"But he needs to know, so he can be prepared, I cant just take that chance..." Tony argued.

"Fine...Im not coming with you though" Michelle sighed.

"Okay, but you need to get out of the country" Tony said.

"Ill go to my cousins' place in France..." Michelle said busing off to start packing.

_4 months later... the day before Day 5 _

Tony had just about started to give up on ever finding Jack. He had searched nearly everywhere he could think of and was on his last lead, it was in the middle of no where. In a desert just north of Mexico City. Tony hoped that Jack was here, he knew he had a slim chance of finding Jack, because this was Jack he was talking about. If he wanted to vanish he could vanish without anyone ever finding him again. Tony still had hoped he could find him, he needed to warn him.

Tony pulled his rental car up to the only house around for miles. It was a nice medium 2 story house. It was shackled like all the mexican architectures, white on the outside. He looked at the address on the small piece of paper making sure he had the right place then pulled into the driveway. There was 1 car infront of the house, it was a green jeep like car. He parked his rental car right behind it and got out. He walked path that lead to the front door and stood on the porch for a second, taking a heavy sigh before ringing the door bell. He prayed silently, 'please be here, please be here'

After a few seconds a woman answered the door. She was tall and skinny, with long brown hair. She had fair skin, with a very nice tan that let her blend in well with the mexicans around. She wore a simple green t-shirt with khaki shorts.

"Hello...Can I Help you?" She asked. Tony took note of the rather american accent. She also spoke english, she must have sized him up to be an american as well, one that propably didnt know spanish well.

"Yes, Im Looking for a John Bronson?" Tony asked. That was the name of Jacks' new idientity, the one Tony had gotten him so he could make it cross the border. The woman looked at me, blinking then turned her head back in towards the house.

"John! Someones here To See You" She called then moved out of the way, inviting Tony inside. Tony smiled and nodded a thank you, as he stepped into the house. It was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. Tony stayed in the entry way waiting for Jack to make his appearance. Tony was kind of excited to see him again, though he wish it was under better circumstances. He was anxious to see what Jack had done over the year that he was gone, he seemed to have a girlfriend. Or a wife now even, a woman living with him none the less.

Tony was brought back from his thoughts as a man came down from the stairs caring a baby boy in his arms. The man took one look at Tony then gave the boy to the woman and whispered something in her ear. The woman carried the baby boy off to the stairs leading presumably down the basement. Tony just stared slightly at the man who was coming towards him. He was him, he had changed so much but still looked just the same. His hair was now a shade of a brown, instead of blonde, and it was just a shy longer then he had last seen it, the same style though. He hadnt changed his appearance that much, his face was still cleaned and shaved. It seems the only thing he did change was make his hair just a few shades darker. His blue eyes stared at Tony for a second, in confusion. He grabbed Tony by the arm and forced him to look at him. Yep, definitly same old jack, Tony thought to himself as Jack was looking at him, silently demanding answers on why he was here.

"What are you doing here Tony" He asked in almost a harsh tone.

"Theres a problem..." Tony began.

"Theres always a problem Tony...why did you come here!" He was definitly angered by this. Tony edged back some before starting again.

"The chinese figured out you are still alive Jack, the government is covertly trying to assisinate you, me, everyone that was involved in the incident" Tony explained ending it with a heavy sigh. Jacks' expression turned from almost ready to kill, to one with concern. He sighed letting his head sink to his chest looking at the floor.

"Have they gotten to anyone yet?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"No not yet, David Palmer called me, and explained to me that i had to get out of the country, along with everyone else that was involved in your fake death, we are still in danger though, the government could see this, and not think it as just a fluke and come after us still..." Tony explained.

"Okay...lets figure this out, come on in, lets sit down" Jack said leading Tony into the living room area.


	2. 4:00 AM 5:00 AM

**Note:** Alright im ready to do some typing cracks fingers turns on her itunes sips a little on juice ALRIGHTY im all set to go...OO a heads up to you folks, this is how i start typing every chapter, i mean exact same set up what not, nice and comfy...anyways...i have been thinkin about this chappy all last night so lets see how well it goes to on paper...

OO another like lag thing, the day before Day 5, i cut the prolouge part where Tony finds Jack, well the rest of that day Jack had gotten the chance to explain everything to everyone, to his wife, who of which thought he was John Bronson, and shes slightly pissed with him about lying to her for a year and what not, and for Jack to explain to tony what he had been doing the last year, meaning meeting up with Alexis(his new wife) getting married, becoming a step father, to Alexis's son Jack(ironicness lol, hes 12 years old, and is at a friends house when Tony arrives, in the story ill refer to him as Jay, so theres no confusion...'), and having Jason(their son, 3 months old), and yea Tony is staying at Jacks' house.

Okay i shall start the chapter now...and ignore or enjoy the side commentary

**Chapter 1 **

_The following takes place between 4:00 AM and 5:00 AM  
Events occur in real time. _

_4:00 AM _

All was silent in the house. Everyone was asleep. Jack was on the living room couch, getting the cold shoulder from Alexis. She had gotten very angry with him from the day before, realizing she had been lied to since day 1 from Jack. She believed him to be normal everyday John Bronson. But no he was Jack Bauer, one thought to be dead. And now his past is coming back to haunt him, now that one of his old collegues/friends, this Tony Almeida had showed up. Alexis was angry, but still deep down she knew she wouldnt be able to stay angry for long, Jack could always find a way to cheer her up and make her forgive him. She had been quite suspicious before hand anyways, from the strange scars that he never talked about, nor he talked about his past. She always had dismissed it as a touchy subject, which it was, but she didnt realize he was exiled basically from his own country.

Alexis was sleeping in the master bedroom, catching a few z's before Jason woke her up for something. Jason was 3 months old, so it was expected for him to wake up and keep his parents up in the late hours of the night. Jack was the one to usually get up for Jason, but since he was down a level, Alexis was closest so shed do it tonight, it always was the one closest to Jasons' room.

Tony was placed in the spare room that was located down in the basement. He lay on the twin bed staring at the ceiling. Ever since he had set out to find Jack, he had gotten less and less sleep each night, and tonight was no different. Now that he had even found Jack now, he was still edgy, some odd feeling he had. He couldnt really explain this feeling, nor did he try, it was like a cold shiver running down his spine. He didnt like it either, he gave him the sense that something was just not right. But everything was going as he had planned, he found Jack, and now they were going to stop the massacre that was about to happen to everyone that was ever more then professional to Jack, and himself. (A/N: hint hint hintttt)

Jay, short for Jack, Alexis's other boy, that was now Jacks' step son was staying over at a friends' house. He had just turned 12 years old last month, and was a very intelligent boy. Jack liked him immediatly, Jay wasnt so fond of Jack. Jay liked him as a 'friend' but he knew he wouldnt be the same as his real father. Who had died when he was 5 years old, while serving in the army. Jay respected Jack and knew he loved his mother, but it took several months for Jack to gain Jays' respect, at first Jay just treated Jack like dirt. But Jack understood and just tried to gain the boys' respect at least, he knew he needed Jay to understand that he wasnt there to replace his real father, he made Jay look at it like he was just a friend, and thats the way it worked. Jack had only begun just a few months ago, a month before Jason was born to form a real relationship with Jay. Their bond had only grown tighter since Jays' baby brother was born.

4:10 AM(A/N: how am i doing? Good so far I hope)

Alexis awoke instantly as the muffled cry coming from Jasons' room. She yawned sitting up stretching a little to get the kinks out. She heard the muffled cry continue and thought to herself 'im coming, im coming'. She stood up from the bed and walked out into the hallway and walked into Jasons' room.

She sauntered over to the crib and placed her hands on her little boy and picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"Shhh...Everythings' fine..." She comforted the child rocking him back and forthe, as he quieted down. She smiled sweetly at him, kissing him on the forehead and laid him back down in the crib.

"Thats a good boy" She coo-ed, hovering over the crib, smiling at Jason.

When suddenly a foreign arm wrapped itself around her face, covering her mouth, and pressing tightly. She screamed, but it was muffled by the arm, she placed her hands on the foreign arm trying to release herself but could not, this person was strong. Another strong arm wrapped itself harshly around her adobmen. She screamed into the arm again, but no vail. The mystery person then started to pull her out of the room. She saw another man come in through the window in Jasons' room, picking up the child from the cribe. Alexis screamed again. Nothing was working, Jack was sound asleep, and he was one heavy sleeper at times. She watched helplessly pulling against the strong arms as the man pulled Jason from his cribe. He started crying instantly. (A/N: predictable? lol)

Suddenly several more men appeared from behind Alexis, ther was a whole squad here. They came here to take out Jack and Tony, she thought. That must have been it, had they already done it? No she would have heard them, Jack wouldnt go down without a fight. The silence was erie. She keep scanning her surroundings as the men forced her down the stairs, all of them went down. She then saw Jack, on the couch. His hands were tied behind his back along with his feet. He looked asleep. She scanned his unconcious form more, and found a small trickle of blood flowing from his hair line down to his neck, it shone easily against his skin complexion. They knocked him out, how could she not have heard this? She hissed in frustration and pulled more against the strong arms at this sight of Jack. (A/N: mmmm...not what you expected? i hope...hehehe)

The man paused for a second, as Alexis then watched 3 men come up from the basement. They were carrying Tony, he was tied up just as Jack. They threw him roughly onto the floor of the living room, just aside from the couch which Jack was on. He was out cold too. Alexis was very concerned and frightened. These men were definitly professionals. (A/N: i need to start my music again o.o)

The man then dragged Alexis out, the other men didnt follow. The cold dry breeze from the night had hit her full fledge making her shiver slightly, it usually didnt get that cold at night. Or maybe it did, she wasnt usually outside at this time of night. What time was it? she wondered as the man carried her to a black SUV, there were 3 SUVs lined up along the road, she was lead to the one in the middle. Though it was night they still stood out easily against the ground. He shoved her into the back, tying her hands together along with her feet. The also gagged her, then shut her into the darkness which concealed the whole inside of the car. She heard the door open and the man get in. She couldnt see anything anymore. But heard muffled movements and car doors opening and closing.

Once Alexis was out the other men began to drench the house in gasoline. Once they had finished they left the house with just Tony and Jack in the living room, and the last one to leave threw a few lighted matchs on the ground, letting the fire spread on its own. They then got into the rest of the SUVs and took off down the road. (A/N: dun dun don...)

_4:30 AM _

The smell along with bright colors made Jack stir awake. He opened his eyes shaking his head a little. He saw fire surrounding them. His mind was instantly spinning, what had happened. Last thing he remembered was he awoke to Jasons' muffled crying, it was usual, then when he was about to go and get him to calm down as he would usually he felt a sharp pain to the back of the head then fell into the darkness. His head throbbed as he tried to move then realized he was restrained at the hands and feet. Shit, he thought as he looked around for anything to free himself with. He then saw Tony on the ground next to him, he was the same way. What the hell had happened, he thought to himself, then his mind then right to Alexis and Jason. Where are they? he thought, panicking, and pulling against his bonds more. Smoke filled his lungs more as he began to cough some.

Tony had just stirred awake then, coughing and struggling against his bonds as well. He glanced over to see Jack was in the same position. Jack had rolled over then and fell off the couch with a small thud, Tony heard a muffled moan escape him followed by more coughing. Tony glanced around to see the whole interior of the house was on fire. He strained agains his tied wrists. He saw the intruder, before, but wasnt able to react quick enough and would up getting hit in the back of the head and falling into the darkness, it looks as if Jack had received the same treatment.

_4:50 AM_

"Do you have anything on you to cut these ropes?" Jack huffled through his strained breathing. Tony coughed hard trying to think. The flames danced around them, making the smoke thick and nearly impossible to look around.

"Mmmm..Yea theres a pocket knife in my back pocket" Tony said trying to adjust to get the knife out of his pocket.

"Okay, turn your back towards mine I try and get it" Jack instructed, wincing his eyes from the smoke filled air. Tony did it without question, wiggling his way so his back faced Jacks'. Jack felt around Tony's lower back, searching for the pocket, since he couldnt see what he was doing. Finally he found Tonys' back pocket and managed to pull the pocket knife out. (A/N: Okay...you guys are propably going to have dirty thoughts about that...lol...i have a few...lol)

"I got it" Jack said, getting the pocket knife in his hands with a good grip and trying to cut himself free. He winced as the knife also rubbed against his wrists, creating cuts and scraps along it. Finally the knife cut threw the ropes. He flexed his now blood stained wrists, rubbing them for a second, then cut his ankle ropes quickly. He then turned to Tony and repeated the same actions.

"We gotta get out of here" Tony said sitting up rubbing his wrists as well. Jack handed him back the knife the glanced around.

"I gotta make sure Alexis or Jason arent still here" Jack said with thick concern in his voice.

"This place is about to come down Jack, they are propably out of here by now" Tony tried to convince him as he just jumped out of the way as the ceiling had began to crumple away above him.

"Get out of here Tony, Ill be right behind you" Jack instructed standing up and sprinting through the house searching for Alexis or Jason. Tony sighed heavily then looked for the exit. The doors were blocked by flames. The only way now was to break through the front window. He sighed grabbing one of the kitchen chairs and breaking threw the window with it. Jack had came back just to see this. He found no trace of Jason nor Alexis.

Tony jumped out of the window first landing roughly on the front lawn, if you call it a lawn, it was all dirt and rock. Jack followed quickly as they ran to a safe distance. The house collapsed then. Jack watched it for a few seconds, starting to stare off into space. Tony sighed heavily, wipping the sut off of his face. Jack then glanced around the area, it was dead silence, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why did they take them!" Jack hissed heading towards his jeep. 

"Wait Jack, calm down lets think this through" Tony followed him.

"You never should have came" Jack jerked around shouting angry at Tony.

"Did you ever actually look behind you! No, because if you had you would have saw someone was fucking following you!" Jack lashed out at him. 

"Im sorry Jack, I hadnt realized!" Tony tried to defend himself, though he also knew it was his fault.

"You brought the trouble here, If you would have just stayed where you were, We wouldnt be here right now! Tony! I know you were just trying to help, but Jesus Christ, you just made it worse, they propably would have never found me if you hadnt come, And Now They have Alexis and Jason!" Jack ranted. Tony was speechless. Guilt washed over him. He let his head sink to let his chin rest on his chest, staring at the baren ground.

"Come on..." Jack hissed after a minute standing on the drivers' side of Tonys' rental car. Tony looked up and rushed over to him, not wanting to piss him off more, he handed his keys over to Jack and jumped into the passenger side. Jack got in quickly and they were on the road.

"Where are we going? We have no leads...no direction" Tony asked.

"I gotta get Jay first, keep him safe..." Jack barked, obviously outraged at Tony.

_5:00 AM_


	3. 5:00 AM 6:00 AM

NOTE: okay lets get this bad boy in the works...Hour 2! WOOT lol okay...more wider scope this time, must remember rickbauers' advice...must...amp it up as i was told too...okay...lets get going...im apparently under a time clock with Jack rocks as well...so yea...enough mumbling to myself...i got my itunes updated and now its going SO LETS BEGIN...(enjoy my side commentary if there is any)

**Chapter 2**

_The following takes place between 5:00 AM and 6:00 AM_

_Events occur in real time._

_5:00 AM_

Bill Buchanan(A/N: im not sure i spelt that right...you guys know who i mean...lol) was sleeping peacefully in his house in the early hours of the morning before he had to report to his work at CTU, as the director. He was a rather heavy sleeper, the women that he had been with could vouch for that. He slept like a rock and wouldnt wake for anything but his alarm clock.

A man in black slipped into his house with ease and moved his way up to Bills' room. He was holding a hand gun and moving stealthfully with great care for speed and silentness. He hovered over Bills' bed, apon his sleeping form and attached the silencer to his gun. He held it right to Bills' forehead, and pulled the trigger.

_5:10 AM_

Jack and Tony had just arrived at the Pierces' residents, where Jay was staying with a friend. Jack told Tony to stay in the car while he get his step son. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the door knocking on it, knowning full well that they must be asleep.

He stood there for a minute then the door opened, revealing Mr. Pierce who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He did almost a double take, wondering why Jays' step father was on his doorstep at this early hour of the morning.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, Juan?" He asked in a yawn. (A/N: i bet you guys didnt know i spoke spanish eh? lets see how far i can get with 3 years of spanish under my belt...', if anyone needs a translation, just ask ')

"Necesito tomar Jay" Jack answered.

"Si, El es que duerme en el cuarto vivo con los otros ninos" The man lead Jack into the house, into the living room where 5 boys laid deep in sleep. Jack eased his way around them as quietly as he could so he wouldnt disturb them, and gently picked up Jay, sleeping bag and all, and pulled him into his arms.

"gracias y adios" Jack said before leaving the house. He carried the sleeping boy to the car. Tony nudged the back door open, and Jack placed him laying down in back. Jay continued to sleep peacefully, he was a heavy sleeper as well. He had gotten that way since Jason had been born. Jack hoped back in the car and took off again.

_5:20 AM_

"Hey Tony" Michelle answered her cell phone, after seeing the caller ID.

"Hey Michelle, How are You doing?" Tony asked.

"Good, My cousin is touring me around France" She spoke happily. "Any luck on finding Jack yet?" She asked, he hadnt called her in a week. Hed call her every week to check up.

"Yea I found him yesterday, we are on our way back to the states now" Tony stated.

"Going back to the states? That will be too dangerous Tony" Michelle said with concern in her voice.

"I know but we gotta get to the bottom of this, and Jack and I both agree that going back to the states is the best way" Tony said.

"Alright...But hurry, Im getting home sick..." Michelle whimpered.

"Ill talk to you later" Tony hung up on her.

_5:30 AM_

"John?" Jay yawned sitting up from the back seat.

"Yea buddy?" Jack passed a glance to the young boy.

"Who are you?" Jay asked looking at Tony.

"Im Tony Almeida, I use to work for your step father" Tony smiled as Jay stretched his hand out to shake Tonys', Tony shook his hand and smiled weakly.

"Whats going on?" He asked turning back to Jack.

"Just a little road trip Jay" Jack smiled weakly.

"Where to?" Jay asked.

"We are going to Los Angeles, California, in the US" Jack answered back.

"O Wow, cool, hey wheres mom? and Jason?" Jay asked. Jack sighed heavily, he didnt want Jay to know if he didnt need too. He glanced over to Tony then back to Jay. Tony had just been silent, listening to the conversation.

"They arent coming buddy" Jack lied. "Why dont you go back to sleep, its still early" Jack reccomended. Jay rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Okay..." He agreed laying back down.

_5:40 AM_

Tony thought it was getting to silent in the car, no one had spoken anything since Jay went back to sleep. Tony then turned on the radio, he switched to an english news station. Jack didnt seemed bothered by it, just kept driving.

"...sometime last night former president David Palmer was found dead in his apartment..." Those were all the words Jack heard, as his eyes went wide, in grieve, he quickly turned the radio off, he didnt want Jay to catch wind of this whole ordeal completely.

"They got to him..." Tony said quietly. Jack looked back at Jay, he was sleeping still, he sighed a little. Palmer was one of his friends, and now he was gone now.

"It has begun..." He said quietly to himself.

"We have to keep our wits about this, there are alot of them and few of us, and everyone is so spread out..." Tony sighed.

"Okay we know Michelle is in France...wheres Chloe?" Jack asked.

"She said she was off to visit her parents in Toronto, Canada" Tony replied. (A/N: Toronto, HAHAHA...lol...dont mind me...im insane...lol)

"And palmer is dead now...who else knows about this?" Jack was processing the thoughts.

"...no one else..." Tony thought about it, it was really just between them 5 people, this secret.

"But they might go after people we work with, suspecting they know... We need to go back to CTU" Jack said, as he took his eyes off the road for a second, it was dead on the road, they were the only ones on the road at this early hour.

Suddenly another car that just appeared out of no where in Jacks' mind swirved into their lane. Jack jerked the wheel slightly to get out of the cars way, but he wasnt quick enough it sideswiped the other vehicle, clipping the front end. Jay was awaken by this commotion and slide to the passengers' side of the vehicle. Jack tried to regain control of the car as its spun out of control. It then spun off the road and went drivers' side first into the tree, the car bent itself around the tree.

_5:50 AM_

Tony shook his head slightly, he slammed his head against the window, cracking the window and also getting a small cut on his forehead. He rubbed the back of his neck from the whiplash then glanced around, hearing Jay whimpering in back. He didnt even glance at Jack in the drivers' seat and just looked at Jay, who seemed unharmed but shocked.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him.

"Yes..." Jay whimpered.

Tony smiled weakly then turned to the drivers' seat, the airbag had inflated. He couldnt see Jacks' face, or head for that matter. Tony deflated the airbag as he got a clear look at Jack. Blood was streaming down from his nose and mouth. And he had a bump on his forehead just above his right eyebrow. He looked over the rest of Jacks' body for any other injuries, it looked like a few of his fingers were broken by the airbag inflating, but other then that nothing to major that he could see. Though he did take note of the rather raspy irregular breathing form coming from Jacks' unconcious form.

_6:00 AM_


	4. 6:00 AM 7:00 AM

**Chapter 3**

_The following takes place between 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM._

_Events occur in real time._

_6:00 AM_

Tony was fiddling with Jacks' seatbelt trying to get him free. He was still unconcious, which was starting to concern Tony, he thought maybe he should try and wake him. He then decided he would once he got the seat belt off of him, which seemed to be jammed. He yanked against the belt, but nothing happened.

Jay was just sitting outside the car, staying silent, running his fingers in the dirt. He was scared, and for good reason. He wondered if his step father was alright, he did catch a glimpse of him before the Tony person ushered him out of the car and told him to stay put. Jay listened obediently.

Tony pulled out his pocket knife and finally just cut threw the seat belt, as the seat belt self recoiled back to its normal place. With this release Jack awoke. His head jerked and he almost hit Tony's head with his own. He scanned the area with his eyes as he coughed some.

"Jack...Jack Can you hear me?" Tony asked putting his hands on Jacks' head and keeping it straight, just incase he has a neck injury.

"Wheres Jay?" He asked immediatly. Tony sighed in relief.

"Hes outside, hes okay" Tony said starting to work a way to try and get Jack out of the car, He was still rather stuck at the moment, his door wouldnt open since it is slightly wrapped around the tree trunk. Jack coughed some leading over on the wheel, closing his eyes, he had a major headache, and his chest felt like it was on fire, and it hurt to breathe. He coughed some, trying to take deep breathes, but all he could take were shallow weak ones, making him sound raspy. He figured the airbag or the impact of the crash had broken at least 1 or 2 of his ribs. God, he was tired though. How could he be so tired after sleeping most of the night? he thought to himself, wanting to drift into dream land.

"Stay awake Jack, I am going to get you out of here..." Tony said patting Jacks' shoulder gently, Jack opened his eyes slightly, watching Tony trying to readjust his seat so he could pull Jack out of the car.

_6:15 AM_

Chloe was sitting having some nice breakfast by herself in the kitchen of her parents' house. They had gone up to the cabin so she had their house all to herself, aside from her parents border collie, named Jack.(A/N: mav...MAV...sound fimilar? lol)

She finished her piece of toast and went outside to grab the newspaper. She grabbed it looking at the cover, nothing out of the ordinary. She then suddenly heard a gun shot ring out, she nearly jumped 2 feet off the ground in shock. She dived into her front door to meet a man dressed in all black. She was about to turn around when another man showed up behind her back, they both grabbed her and brought her inside the house. One held her as the other prepared a silencer on the hand gun.

Chloe paniced and struggled against them, they werent expecting this much strength coming from a woman such as Chloe, and she managed to get out of their grasps. She ran threw the house, as they chased her firing bullets. One clipped her arm, and she stumbled a bit, but then managed to dive into a closet locking herself in. She heard foot steps outside, as they passed her.

_6:30 AM_

Michelle was getting ready to go out on another adventurious day of touring France with her cousin. Today would be a day they would go to Paris, to do some 'light' shopping, but it wouldnt be light, for the fact that her cousin was a shop-aholic. Michelle was just about to walk out to the car when her phone rang. She picked up her cell phone, reading the caller ID, it was chloe. Why was Chloe calling her? She wondered. Then it came to her, Tony told chloe that she could call him or her if she needed anything, or was in any danger. She quickly flipped the phone open.

"Chloe?" She asked.

"Michelle!" Chloe was hysterical sounding.

"Chloe whats wrong? What happened?" Michelle asked, now slightly concerned. Yes Michelle really didnt like Chloe that much, but she was the only other one aside from Tony, Jack, and Palmer that was involved in the 'incident'.

"There was an intruder...he tried to kill me!" Chloe yelped in her hysterics.

"Just calm down, where are you?" Michelle asked.

"In the closet of my parents house, I think the man left." Chloe said.

"Get out of there, Right away!" Michelle ordered.

"Okay..." Chloe whimpered.

"Ill come to Toronto..." Michelle sighed trying to comfort chloe.

"Okay...I think i should hang up now...Bye" Chloe said, then hung up the phone. Michelle hung up as well then took the car, heading to the nearest airport, hopefully being able to get a flight to Toronto quickly.

_6:50 PM_

Tony was still working on trying to get Jack out of the car, he hadnt had much success though. He was coaching Jack to stay awake, he seemed to be dazing in and out from time to time. Pain was evident on his face. Jack just wanted to tell Tony to shut up and let him sleep, but he knew he shouldnt. Tony then finally realized the problem, Jacks' legs were pinned in the car, they were pinned in such a way that the wouldnt be freed without ripping the car apart. Tony knew he couldnt do that just here. He needed help.

"Stay awake Jack" Tony said then moved out of the car. He looked over to Jay and moved to him.

"Can you stay with your step father, make sure he doesnt fall asleep, while i go get some help?" Tony asked him. Jay was instantly more concerned them before. He had just sat there for basicallt the better part for an hour and now the Tony person said he needed help. He didnt pull his step father out, why couldnt he? He started to cry silently.

"Dont worry, Ill be back soon" Tony tried to cheer the boy up. "Can you do this for me though?" He asked again. Jay hesitated for a moment the nodded slowly. Tony lead him to the car, and sat him down on the passenger side. Jack smiled weakly at Jay, as he was watching him with big eyes. Jay was really freaked out now.

"Just make sure he doesnt fall asleep Jay" Tony said again, then he went off to walk to the town he had saw while they had passed awhile ago, just before the crash.

"Dad?" Jay whimpered as he started to cry again. Jack frowned slightly moving his hand slowly to the boys' face and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Everything...will...be...fine" He spoke slowly, as he was really tired, and he could barely comprehend anything. He just felt the exhaustion and the pain as he leaded his chest against the steering wheel.

_7:00 AM_


	5. 7:00 AM 8:00 AM

**Chapter 4**

_The Following takes place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM._

_Events occur in real time._

_7:00 AM_

Michelle had just gotten through the ticket line and was now talking to the clerk.

"I need an immediate 1 way flight to Toronto, Canada." She stated. The clerk looked at her computer.

"Theres some seats open to a flight to Toronto, that leaves at 9:00AM" The clerk looked up to see if that would work.

"Perfect! How much?" Michelle asked.

"500" She answered. Michelle sighed slightly, pulling out her credit card to charge it on there.

"Thank You Ma'am" The clerk printed out the boarding tickets and everything for her. She then moved to the main floor of the airport, looking for the terminal she needed to get too. She then thought about Tony, she should call him.

_7:10 AM_

"Tony?" Tony answered his phone it was Michelle. He had been walking on the road for a few minutes now, and was out of sight of even the vehicle now, that he glanced back he couldnt even see it anymore. He was a half jogging, trying to keep good pace.

"Yea Michelle?" He asked slightly in a hurried voice.

"I just wanted to call you, Im heading to Toronto now to meet up with Chloe" She answered. Why is she meeting up with chloe? Tony wondered.

"Why?" He asked.

"She called me just a half an hour ago, someone tried to kill her, Im going to go help her out" Michelle explained.

"So everyones had some visitors..." Tony mumbled quietly. "Has anyone come after you yet?" He asked.

"No...you?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes, they burnt down Jacks' house and took his new wife and son, we are heading to Los Angeles now..." He explained.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, okay I cant really talk any longer, Call me when you get to Toronto" Tony said then hung up the phone, he had just managed to flag someone down. The truck had just pulled over infront of him, he ran up to the side as the window was pulled down.

_7:15 AM_

"Where you heading there buddy?" The man asked.

"To the nearest town, there was an accident a mile back" Tony said.

"O that car looked abandoned" The man said, he had remembered passing the car.

"Theres 2 people still in there, I need to get help quickly" Tony stated quickly.

"Here let me radio for some medics" He grabbed his radio. Tony watched him as he called for medics.

"They should be there in 10 minutes" The driver said.

"Thanks man" Tony smiled, then he started to sprint back to the scene.

_7:20 AM _

Chloe had now successfully made it out of the house, she realized the men must have left her. She ran straight grabbed the keys and ran straight to the car. She did this all one handedly as her other one was bleeding immensely, she wrapped a towel around it and secured it. She then headed off towards a hostipal to have it looked at.

_7:30 AM_

"Dad, That Tony Person told me to make sure you stay awake!" Jay was prodding at Jack for the last few minutes, his eyes had closed, and remained closed. This was starting to frighten Jay alot.

"Come On!" Jay squeeled nearly tapping his shoulder, no response though. Jay then jerked his head to see outside the car hearing sirens. Tony must have gotten help, he smiled and got out of the car to meet the medics. They had an ambulence and a few squad cars with them. The medics approached Jay.

"Are you hurt?" They asked.

"No...but my dad hes in there! Hes stuck..." He said with a slightly hysterical voice.

"Its okay, we will get him out" The medic patted Jay on the head, then moved to the car to check it out, another medic moved to Jay and moved him to the ambulence so he could be checked out.

_7:40 AM_

Tony had just made it back to the site, at a lose for breathe. He stood there for a second to catch his breathe and scanned the area. They had just gotten Jack out of the car now, which was good. They were settling him down on a gurney now, having a breathing mask placed over his mouth and nose. Tony walked over to them, as they rolled him onto the ambulence where Jay was. Jay was sitting on one of the benchs in there when they loaded Jack up.

"Can I catch a ride with you guys?" He asked.

"Sure" One of them said after they got the stretcher secured. Tony jumped in and sat down with Jay as they sped off. He looked at Jack, he unconcious now.

"How bad is he?" Tony asked.

"A few broken ribs, some broken fingers, possibly a broken leg by the way it was pinned, if not fractured, and one bad concussion" The medic rambled off the list. Tony sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

_7:50 AM_

Michelle had just threw away her empty coffee cup and walked into the bathroom. She used one of the stalls and then finished, and went to wash her hands. She put her hands under the cold running water, not even looking in the mirror, just down at her hands.

She then felt hands wrap around her neck and put pressure on it. Her eyes went wide with shock instantly putting her wet hands around the foreign hands. She gasped for air as she tried to release herself from the hold, she glanced in the mirror to see a person dressed in all back behind her. She winced in pain as she pushed backwards slamming the man into the wall, making him let go. She quickly sprinted out of the bathroom. She ran to one of the officals quickly.

"Someone just tried to kill me in the bathroom!" She said catching her breathe, slightly rubbing her neck from the tight grip. She pointed to the bathroom, no one came out.

"Okay, Ill check it out" The offical said, heading into the bathroom. Michelle joined her with some distance behind her. The offical entered the bathroom, to find nothing.

"Are you messing with me Miss?" The offical asked looking at Michelle. Michelle scanned the area, the man in black was just there! She could have swore to it. And now he was gone.

_8:00 AM_


	6. 8:00 AM 9:00 AM

**Chapter 5**

_The Following takes place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM._

_Events occur in real time._

_8:00 AM_

Tony, Jay, and Jack made it to the hostipal in the city of Hermosillo. The medics had unloaded Jack and began working on reseting his broken bones and taping them up. Tony stayed with Jay until they were done with Jack, which the medic said it would take lil over a half hour if everything was going well. Tony arranged a car for them while he was looking after Jay, so they could leave immediatly when Jack was awake.

_8:10 AM_

Chloe sat in the hostipal room, the doctors had told her she had to stay there a few hours, just to make sure the wound wouldnt cause any problems. Chloe had gratefully obliged, knowing full well that people were out there to kill her, and being here surrounded by guards and doctors made her feel safe. She rested on the bed, comfortably, she flipped the tv on in the room, switching to CNN.

"...former president palmer was found dead late last night..." She heard that and tuned in fully. Concerned now, she knew palmer was one of the ones that knew the truth about jacks' 'death', and now he was dead. She wondered if Tony knew yet, or Michelle. They propably did, if not they would find out soon. She kept watching CNN for anything else that might be of interest.

_8:20 AM_

Michelle was forced into the interogation room at the airport for her strange behavior on the offical there.

"My plane leaves in 40 minutes, please can we get this over with" Michelle begged with frustration in her tone.

There were 4 men there conversing in french, elaborate french, to the point where michelle couldnt understand, they basically ignored her. Michelle hissed in frustration, she needed to get to Toronto, and she would be very angry if they made her miss her plane.

_8:30 AM_

Jack had all his broken bones set back into their proper positions and they were casted as well. Luckily his legs were not broken, but one was fractured, nothing to worry about at the moment, but it would hurt to walk on, the doctor reccomended that he stay off it for awhile. He knew full well that he wouldnt follow the doctors' reccomendation, but didnt tell the doctor that because hed propably be forced to stay there longer. There was still at least 3 more hours driving time to get to the border alone, and then propably another hour to get to Los Angeles. He was short on time.

Tony and Jay walked in then. Jack smiled weakly standing up, wincing in the pain from his leg. He was also a little dizzy, but that didnt stop him from walking towards the 2 infront of him.

"You get a car?" Jack asked looking at Tony then wrapped his arm around Jay, in a half hug.

"Yea" Tony smiled. "Hows my lil buddy?" Jack asked messing with Jays' hair and looking down at him.

"Im fine..." He mumbled, he hated and loved at the same time when Jack did that too him, he tried to remove Jacks' hand playfully. Jack stopped laughing quietly.

"We better get going" Tony interupted the two.

"Yea" Jack replied, Tony led them out to the car he managed to get. It was a cheap old jeep, but it worked, thats all that mattered at the moment.

"Talk about a piece of junk" Jack commented.

"Hey it runs!" Tony shot back going towards the drivers' side.

"Im driving this time..." Tony smiled as he jumped into the drivers' seat.

"Haha very funny" Jack knew were he was with that comment and helped Jay into the back seat. Jack got into the front passenger seat.

"Why is it so important that we get to Los Angeles so quickly?" Jay asked as they were getting off on the road again.

"We got some important matters to take care of Jay, nothing for you to worry about" Jack answered.

_8:50 AM_

Kim had just gotten up and moved to the bathroom. She knew Chase was long gone of to work now. She had time off now, maternity leave, She had just had a baby girl a month ago. She named her Ryley, and was keeping her busy, during the night and day. Kim had just gotten a few hours of sleep before she woke up on her own just then. She moved to the bathroom and cleaned up some.

She moved to Ryleys' room quietly, trying not to wake her up in her few precious moments of silence. She then saw a black man come threw Ryleys' window, she was instantly paralyzed with fear. What was going on? She wondered. She saw the man hover over the crib, picking Ryley up. How dare he! She thought, rage building up. She went into protective mother mode then, rushing in the room and taking Ryley away from the man. When she did Ryley started screaming and crying. She coo-ed the baby setting her down quickly before the man had a chance to do anything. Ryley was still crying insanely. Kim turned around just in time to see the butt of the gun slam into her face, making her stumble backwards, avoiding the crib as much as she could. She backed up into the corner as the man turned the gun around adding a silencer onto it. Kim was crying silently as the gun was shoved back into her face, pointing at her forehead.

"Kim Bauer right?" The man hissed in a low tone. Kim looked at him oddly, how did he know her name? that concerned her a little. She didnt answer him.

"Answer me!" He hissed pushing the end of the gun into her forehead a little.

"Yes yes..." She whimpered with fear. She looked into the mans' eyes, that was the last thing she saw. Then the man pulled the trigger. Her body fell limp to the floor, The man left. Ryley was still crying insanely from her crib.

_9:00 AM_


	7. 9:00 AM 10:00 AM

**Chapter 6 **

_The following takes place between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM.  
Events occur in real time. _

_9:00 AM _

Michelle basically jumped on her flight, the men let her go finally, and she basically had to sprint to get on the plane. She was now resting peacefully on the plane, as it had just taken off. In 6 short hours she should be in Toronto. She hoped Chloe could make it on her own til then.

_9:10 AM_

Tony, Jay, and Jack have now been on the road for a half hour now, everything seemed to be quiet and calm now. Jack had fallen asleep quickly after getting comfortable in the car, as well as Jay. Tony smirked to himself, both seemed exhausted already even though it was still only 9. He was still use to these long days. He figured Jack had gotten himself use to the 9-5 kind of stuff. The normal people kind of work, and now he was hurled back into the world of trouble. Tony himself had a few months to get use to this type of routine, ever since he had started to look for Jack. So he was ironed into the driving. He drove faster then the speed limit had said, but it didnt matter, it was a deserted road, no cars for miles. He was use to taking the back roads and knew them fairly well from the way down. He could cut the normal time for a person to get across the border in half if he needed too. He figured he could get to the border by 10, 10:30. And to Los Angeles by 11:00. He turned on the radio, loud enough so he could hear it, but quiet enough to not wake the 2 sleeping ones in the car. He flipped it to his favorite music station, and zoomed down the highway.

_9:20 AM _

Kims' house was dead silent now. Ryley had quieted down after ten minutes she wore herself out, and feel asleep. Completely unaware that her mother lay dead only a few feet away.

_9:30 AM _

A doctor came into Chloes' room.

"Miss, I believe you are clear to go home now" He said smiling, knowning most people are eager to get out of the dank place of the Hostipal.

"Thank you for all your help" Chloe smiled turning off the tv and hoping off the bed.

"No problem miss, have a good day" He smiled holding the door open for Chloe. Chloe moved out of the hostipal room and made her way back to her car. She really didnt want to go back to her parents' house, after that little scare, but she really didnt have anywhere else to go. She thought about it, then decided to go out for a drive. She hoped in the car, and started to cruise around Toronto, checking anything and everything out, and slightly being paranoid as well checking over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her.

_9:40 AM _

Curtis had been waiting impatiently at his house for his car ride. Earlier that year he had recieved a DUI and had his liscense revoked from him. Which made his job as head of field ops very hard for him. He stood there at the corner waiting for his friend to pick him up and give him a ride to CTU. A black SUV pulled up to him.

"Finally!" He said in frustration as the window pulled down. He wasnt expecting this at all, a gun with a silencer appeared. Before he could say anything it fired, hitting him right in the throat, making him fall dead were he stood. Men in black exited the car, grabbing the body and throwing it in the trunk. They then drove off, like nothing happened.(A/N: Bye bye Curtis )

_9:50 AM _

Tony and his driving abilities had paid off, they were nearing the border, he slowed down to the speed limit so he wouldnt get pulled over for that. He passed through the border easily, and zoomed off towards LA. Jack and Jay were still sound asleep.

_10:00 AM_


	8. 10:00 AM 11:00 AM

**Chapter 7**

_The Following takes place between 10:00 AM and 11:00 AM._

_Events Occur in Real Time._

_10:00 AM_

Tony, Jack, and Jay have offically made it cross the border and were 20 minutes away from the outskirts of Los Angeles, California.

_10:05 AM_

Crowds of people busied about Kodak Theatre in Hollywood. It seemed like any normal day, tourists flash about the area like normal. Suddenly there is an explosion, a huge chunk of Kodak Theatre is blown away, as the rest of the building crumples to the ground. Screams, shouts, and firey blasts occur around the area. Bodies, smoke, fire, and injured people cover the whole block radius. Causing mass chaos.

_10:10 AM_

Chase is busy working at CTU. He now analyzes and reports on the field assignments. He use to work as a field agent but quit after that horrid day that he nearly lost his hand in. He promised Jack that day that he would not return to the field and stay back at a desk and take care of his daughter, Kim. He took pride in his work too, always made the deadline, and often earlier then scheduled. At this rate he would be presented with the opporunity to advance to something with alot higher pay.

Erin Driscoll then came out of her office then, as acting director of CTU, she got everyone's attention. Chase glanced up at her from his papers, and waited for her announcement.

"Alright Everyone, We have a situation, The Kodak Theatre has been bombed, we need to find out who did this" She spoke.

_10:15 AM_

Chloe was sitting comfortably in a local diner she found, she entered it and found it very nice. She ordered a coffee and glanced up at the TV, it was switched to CNN. She watched it for a second waiting for her cup of Coffee.

"...this just in Hollywoods' Famous Kodak Theatre, where the Academy Awards are held annually, has been bombed...casualities unknown at this time, many injuried, unknown source of bombing, but the government is working on it..."

Chloe looked in near shock, almost relieved shes not at CTU at the moment, it would be pure chaos there at the moment, she thought to herself. Though she felt bad, as usual, about the situation, she didnt like to see such innocent lives being taken like that, and she hoped that CTU would get to the bottom of that. A sad tragedy indeed.

_10:20 AM_

Tony had turned off the radio right when they were getting to Los Angeles, not caring that much to listen to the radio anymore. Jack and Jay were still sound asleep. Tony wondered partly how they could sleep so soundly when the radio was playing, he wished he could sleep like that. Instead of this paranoid light sleeper he had become, waking at every noise. Always looking over his shoulder. He could partly blame this on Jack, for making him like that, but he didnt. He had a strange friendship with Jack.

He took a sigh of relief, finally being in his home town after months of being away. He wasnt home sick but he was glad to see Los Angeles was still standing. He joked sometimes that the city would explode one of these days, just because of its nature. Every morning he turned the tv onto the local news, to find someone or some people have been either murdered, kidnapped, or busted for something. Los Angeles had alot of rough parts, there were only a few decent parts, and those parts most of the time had high secruity around them because it was all rich people. He prodded Jacks' shoulder gently, trying to wake him up and concentrate on the road at the same time.

"MMMmmmmm...What?" Jack mumbled almost incoherently as he sat up straight rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

"We are back" Tony stated.

"I see that..." Jack yawned again. "Looks like it hasnt changed much..." He commented scanning the area, then looking back at Jay seeing he was still asleep. Jack didnt bother him.

"So are we heading straight to CTU?" Tony asked glancing to Jack.

"No...Kims' first, she still lives in LA right?" He asked, he wanted to see kim, and also had a strangely bad feeling about it.

"Yea, Michelle and I have become rather close to Chase and Kim, ever since you left you know?" Tony stated.

"Glad to see someones' looking after them" Jack sighed, he wished he could have been there for them himself.

"Yea..." Tony sighed, turning off onto the road leading to Kim and Chases' house.

_10:25 AM_

Audrey was out going to the meeting her father had told her to go to for work. She hated going to meetings, and hissed in frustration as she was now caught in the morning traffic. It wasnt moving at all. She hated being late more then going to the meetings. She tapped her fingers along the steering wheel as she scanned the area, a sea of cars she was in.

Finally the cars had started moving again, there was a black SUV behind her. She was about to edge pass an exit that was there, when the black SUV re-ended her. She stepped on her brake trying to keep control of her car, as the Black SUV pulled up beside her, the window rolled down and a gun appeared there, the gun and the hand was the only thing she saw. The rest was covered in shadow. The gun fired, hitting her front tire. She lost control of her car then spinning into the side ramp, going front first into the concrete side walls. The airbag deployed, sending her into the darkness of unconciousness as the black SUV pulled off casually. (A/N: teasing you all who want audrey to die...')

_10:30 AM_

Tony pulled up to Kim and Chases' house. Jack got out, trying not to wake Jay. Which he was successful in, Tony joined him as they went up to the front door. Jack was hesitated slightly at the door. Tony could fully understand this, after all Kim was now going to find out her father had been alive all the past year, which would be shocking enough. Finally Jack rang the doorbell. They heard crying in from the door as they waited for someone to answer.

"Kim had a baby girl last month..." Tony explained, the source of the crying.

"You forgot to mention to me that i had a grand daughter..." Jack hissed quietly. His heart sank even more now, he was a grand father and didnt even know it. No one answered. Jack rang the doorbell again.

"Maybe Kim is in the bathroom" Tony suggested.

"I have a bad feeling..." Jack sighed.

_10:40 AM_

Audrey awoke to find herself in an ambulence. She blinked rapidly trying to remember what had happened. She couldnt recall anything, anything at all. Not even her own identity. She sat up quickly, feeling dizzy then being pushed back down by hands of the EMC people.

"Just Calm down Miss, Your fine now" One said reassuring her. She scanned the area in a paranoid way.

"We will be at the hostipal soon" The one said again. She relaxed a little bit. Her head throbbed, but what worried her most was why she couldnt remember anything.

_10:50 AM_

Tony was now getting impatient, Jack was all over that department already. Tony pushed on the door to find it open. His brow furrowed in confusion as he stepped in slowly to find a erie silence aside from Ryley crying. Jack followed him, scanning the house.

"Kim?" Tony called out advancing inwards, Jack followed closely. They rounded the corner casually, as Tony called Kims' name again. Again No response. This began to worry both of the men, immensely. What was going on? A thought passed through their minds in unison. Tony entered the master bedroom, to find nothing. He scanned around for any clues of what was going on.

Jack took a different room. He eased the door open to see a crib, the source of the crying. He scaned the area slowly, the room was decorated in pinks, yellows, reds, and oranges, girly colors, definitly a baby room. His eyes then fell apon a limp body, his heart shattered then, just staring absently at it. He couldnt divert his attention else where, everything else became silent in his mind. Kim. Tears ran down his cheeks in a flowing river as he finally was able to tear away from his paralyzed shock and hurried over to Kims' limp body. He gathered his daughter into his arms leaning his back against the corner she was sitting in, crying, cradling her. Dried blood covered her face. He wiped it away what remained of his shirt and cradled her torso and head in his arms. He just sat there sobbing literally, his precious daughter. Dead.

He hadnt noticed Tony had found them there. Tony had started crying slightly as well, the sight of that was hauntingly fimilar. It was like that night several years back, a day he would never forget either. Tony had saw Jack that night, he was crushed. He was just the same now. Tony moved over to him and tried to bring Jack back to reality. It took him a few minutes but finally he was able to pull Kims' lifeless body away from Jacks' clutchs. Jack sat there still though as Tony laid Kims' body straight on the floor then moved to Jack again, he wasnt back yet, still off in his mind.

"Im sorry Kim...im so sorry" He was muttering putting his head into his hands.

_11:00 AM_


	9. 11:00 AM 12:00 PM

**Chapter 8**

_The Following takes place between 11:00 AM and 12:00 PM._

_Events occur in real time._

_11:00 AM_

Tony picked Ryley up from the crib, knowing full well that they would have to take her with. Bring her to CTU. He had given up on bringing Jack around for the moment and left the poor man alone. He could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment. Tony searched around and found the car seat pulling it out and taking it to the car, putting it in the other half of the back seat. Jay had awoken then.

"Where are we?" He asked in a yawn rubbing his eyes.

"Los Angeles" Tony answered as he strapped the car seat in and setting Ryley in.

"Whos she?" Jay asked seeing Ryley.

"Shes Ryley, we are going to be taking her for awhile" Tony answered without giving to much away.

"Wheres my dad?" He then asked. Tony didnt know how to answer that one, he was speechless.

_11:10 AM_

The medics pulled up to Mercy Hostipal located in Washington D.C. They pulled Audrey out on a gurney as she scanned the area in confusion.

"We need a head CT" One of the doctors said right away as they pulled her into the hostipal.

_11:15 AM_

Erin Driscoll was sitting in her office when one of the newbies of CTU came in to report. His name was Mark Kaiser. A young man that was extremely gifted, as Chloe was. He was the best they had at decoding encrypted messages.

"Hey" She said as he closed the door behind her, she knew he needed to talk in private when he casually turned the tints on in the windows.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something really important" Mark said slyly moving to behind the desk where she was. He was very deceptive and could easily get around people. She looked him straight in the eyes trying to read him. She saw a twinge of fear, covered by anger. Why was he angry? She wondered.

"Okay shoot" Erin gave him the go ahead.

"I am sorry" He forced himself not to hiss at her. He then pulled a knife from his pocket and in one swift movement moved it across to Erin and slitting her throat. He sighed heavily as Erins' body went limp in her chair and blood fell easily from the incision. He wiped the knife clean and put it in his pocket, and expertly removed himself from her office.

_11:30 AM_

Tony entered Kims' house again to try and bring Jack around again, he needed to now more then ever. Tony needed his help to get through this. He walked into Ryleys' room again, assuming hed find Jack in the same position as he had left him before. He scanned the room, he wasnt there. Where had he gone? Tony asked himself, turning around and searching the house. He was gone. Tony hissed quietly in frustration as Jack had just slipped from his fingers so easily. Where could he have gone? He asked himself. How does he plan on doing this himself? He thought of another question.

He then knew what he had to do, he had to go to CTU. He could take Jay and Ryley with him, like he had any other choice, they would be safe at CTU. He could get Chase to help him figure things out. He had to contact Chase anyways, tell him what happened before he finds Kim himself.

_11:40 AM_

Chloe had just finished her third cup of coffee at the diner she was in. She decided to stay there for now, watch CNN for the reports coming in on anything and everything.

_11:50 AM_

Jack was walking down a few blocks, being quiet and unnoticeable about it. He needed to get away, to think about everything that has happened. He knew he would break down if he looked at Jay, Tony, or Ryley. Especially Ryley, she looked so much like her parents. This had been the first time he had ever saw her. He had taken one brief look at her before he ditched the house. She was beautiful. He then trailed back to his thoughts about kim, it was his fault she was dead. It was his fault his granddaughter didnt have a mother anymore. He started to cry again as he walked down the quiet street. He thought he had ended all their suffering when he had 'died', but he hadnt. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he came apon a diner. He stepped inside, finding a corner booth and resting his elbows on the table. He then put his face into his hands. Then it suddenly dawned on him, Chase, how was he going to handle this. Not well, This only made Jack feel worse. He couldnt bare to look at Chase in the eye from now on, if he could even look at him that is. Chase would propably be enraged with him. He was in fact the cause of his' wifes' death, his daughters' death. It was his fault. This was like back when Teri died. And now he let his daughter die too. He didnt deserve them, anyone, he thought, he only brought the people he cared about more pain and misery.

_12:00 PM_


	10. 12:00 PM 1:00 PM

**Chapter 9**

_The following takes place between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM._

_Events Occur in real time_.

_12:00 PM_

Chase grabbed his files in order and went up to give them to Erin to sign off on. He noticed the windows were tinted when he climbed the stairs to her office. He shrugs it off as nothing and proceeds to knock on her door. He waits for her to answer with her usual 'come in' call. When he got no response he figured she was on the phone and knocked again louder this time. He waited for a minute, then pushed on the door slightly peering in.

He was assaulted with the smell of blood which perked his alert system up he pushed the door open fully. He scanned the room, finally laying eyes on the fallen CTU Director. Dried and fresh blood covered Erins' neck, Chase could not get past the ammount of blood. How long as she been here like this? Questions such as this ran through his mind as he manuvered his way around the room to Erin. He knew she was dead but he checked for a pulse just out of habit. That only confirmed that she was dead.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when Erins' phone rang. He took a deep breathe and picked it up.

"CTU. Edmunds." Chase answered.

"Chase its Tony!" Tony replied, in a confused tone almost because he thought he had dialed Erins' desk directly.

"Hey Tony" Chase stated.

"I was pretty sure i dialed Erins' desk..." Tony almost questioned.

"You did i just picked it up because i couldnt just let it ring" Chase explained.

"Wheres Erin?" Tony asked. Chase hesitated then decided to tell him the truth.

"I just found Erin dead in her office a few minutes before the phone rang..." He explained. Chase heard Tony gasped on the other end.

"Okay Chase You must listen to me, keep an eye out for anything suspicious, they propably want you dead as well...Im coming there now..." Tony almost ordered.

"Whos they?" Chase asked being really confused.

"Ill explain it all when i get there, now please, just act like everythings' normal" Tony begged.

"But i have blood all over me if anyone sees me they will ask" Chase said.

"Change then, please just act like you never found Erin, go to your desk now" Tony said.

"Alright..." Chase complied.

"Ill be there soon" Tony said hanging up the phone. Chase did as well then moved his way covertly around the CTU building into the locker room, changing his clothing. He then went back to his desk and 'worked'.

_12:15 PM_

Alexis was sitting in a dark room, clutching Jason for dear life. She had been sitting here for awhile now, and had just gotten Jason back in exchange for her silence. Before she had been screaming and yelling to have her son back and was enraged. Now that she had him back she was still in a very overprotective mother mode, but fear started to creep up on her, filling her mind. Not for her own safety but for her sons'. She thought of Jack, who she thought was propably either dead by now or off trying to find them. If he was still alive Alexis knew that he would come and save them, it was his nature to be very overprotective. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew Jack was still alive. And that was what she thought she still had hope, hope that he would come and save them.

_12:20 PM_

Jack was still in the same position as he had been for the last half an hour. He was thinking about Kim mostly. He thought no parent should have to bury their child, that was just wrong, but now he was going to be forced to do that. He wanted to take his own life right now, be out of everyone elses for good, and stop causing pain to them. Alexis and Jason then invaded his thoughts. They were still alive. He had a gut feeling they were still alive. If they werent he didnt know what he was going to do if that was true, but he kept telling himself they were still alive. They had to be. He knew he had to save them, he pushed his own feeling out of the way then, locking them up within himself for now. He wiped his eyes once more and stood up leaving the diner. If those men had done anything to Alexis or Jason he was going to unleash hell on them, actually he was going to do that anyways. He knew for certain they were the ones that had killed Kim as well. They will not escape their crimes, he kept telling himself as he started to head to CTU on foot, he didnt have anything else right now to get a ride so he went on foot.

_12:30 PM_

Tony just pulled into the CTU parking lot. Chase had given him clearance and said to meet him in the main floor area. He stepped out of the car pulling ryley into his arms.

"Come on Jay" He looked to Jay who was getting out of the car, looking around very obversantly not saying alot, just taking it all in. Jay stepped in line with Tony as they entered the main floor of CTU. Chase was standing there, his eyes went wide as he saw his daughter in Tony's arms. He was instantly confused and speechless as he approached Tony and the boy that was standing next to him. Chase grabbed Ryley from him and asked him what was going on in a silent gesture as he lead them to office space. Once they got there Chase set Ryley down as Tony pulled him out of the way so Jay wouldnt hear them.

"Im sorry that I am the one to tell you this Chase...but Kims dead" Tony said quietly. Chase just stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"What?" He asked after a minute. Tony explained the whole situation from the very beginning in detail.

"jacks alive!" He gasped.

"Yes and now the government knows, they have a covert mission to kill all of us...didnt you hear Palmer is dead?" Tony said.

"This is unbelievable" Chase was far past hysterics now, he had to remain composure though deep down he just wanted to sit down right there and sob for his fallen wife.

"We are all at risk, Erin being dead only has proven that..." Tony said.

"Okay...wheres jack now?" Chase asked.

"I dont know" Tony told the truth as to the fact he truely didnt know.

"So the boy is Jacks' step son?" Chase said looking at Jay from a distance.

"Yea, someone has his new wife and baby boy...I can only assume he went to find them" Tony said.

"Okay...theres situation here now to add on top of our mess already, seems the Kodak building downtown has blown up...I gotta stay here and work on that mess" Chase stated.

"Alright, Ill go and find Jack, I have my cell phone, you can contact me with anything" Tony stated. "Could Jay stay with you?" He asked.

"Sure" Chase answered.

_12:50 PM_

Jack knew he needed some weapons, a gun at least, right now he was unarmed and just a standing target for the government to practice shooting on. He walked into a local gun shop and glanced around as he walked up to the cashier. He scanned the store seeing no one else was there aside from them two, which was perfect. He then pulled a rifle off of the wall and pointed it at the cashier.

"I need ammo and this gun, now give me the ammo and a hand gun, and nothing will happen" He threatened.

"Its not loaded you dont know what your doing do you?" The worker laughed at him. Jack hissed and flipped the gun around and hit the man in the center of his face with the but of the gun making him fall out cold.

"I warned you" He hissed as he walked behind the counter to grab the ammo for the rifle and a hand gun. He stood up to leave when he heard a gun shot rang out. He wipped around blinking, not realizing there had been another in the store, in the back room, he fired his hand gun at the man hitting dead center of his forehead and ran out of the store.

He turned into the alley behind the store and slipped down to the ground after feeling very dizzy. He then had time to feel the pain surge through him, he scanned himself finding a small hole in his shirt just below his collar bone on the right side. He then saw the blood soak the shirt, he winced grabbing the rifle and standing up again. He needed to get out of there now, get back to CTU.

_1:00 PM_


	11. 1:00 PM 2:00 PM

**Chapter 10**

_The following takes place between 1:00 PM and 2:00 PM._

_Events occur in real time._

_1:00 PM_

Tony had driven the jeep back to Kims' house and was trying to figure out where Jack had gone, he couldnt have gotten that far on foot. He stopped in at a diner and asked if they had seen anyone that fit the description of Jack. They said yes but he had left and they didnt see what direction he went in. Tony scanned the area for any signs. He then noticed a gun shop just across the street, maybe Jack tried to get himself armed knowing that was a way. He walked in the store glancing around it was erie quiet. He had a slightly bad feeling in his gut about this as he moved further into the store. He scanned the area, finding no one. He found that very odd, he walked up to the counter and peered into the back room since the door was slight ajar. He was shocked to find a man fallen, with a puddle of blood underneath his head. Tony sighed as he found another fallen one but this one had no blood aside from the blood coming from his nose. This one looked like he was just knocked out cold. Tony jumped over the counter like it was a hurdle in a track field. He knelt down to the man shaking him slightly. He stirred and jerked away staring at Tony.

"I need your help" Tony asked. The man seemed slightly fearful by this as he sat up and questioned what he needed. Tony explained about Jack and if the man had seen him.

"Yea he took a rifle off the shelve and demanded ammo for it and also a hand gun...I laughed at him thinking he wasnt serious about it then he hit me with the butt of the rifle...thats all i remember" The man explained.

"How long ago was that?" He asked.

"It was 10 to one when he came in" The man answered. Tony nodded in understandment.

"Thank you" Tony smiled weakly then stood up and bolted out the doors looking around.

He knew Jack couldnt have gone far. It was just a little past 1 now and with what the man had said it had propably just happened just before he himself had arrived. Tony looked in the one alley scanning the area. He walked down it slowly approaching a large dumpster. He peered behind it to find something he hadnt expected. Jack was laying there, looking like he had sat down and just toppled down from there. He was unconcious, blood flew freely from his blood stained shirt and neck, creating a pool of blood underneath him. Ther also was a large bruise on the side of his head like someone had decked him with something like a crowbar by the shape of the bruise. No weapons were on him, which Tony thought was odd, the man in the store said he had taken a rifle and a handgun. What happened? Tony asked himself as He knelt down to him pulling Jacks' torso and head into his lap, shaking him slightly to see if he would stir. But he didnt. Tony sighed in concern as He hoisted Jack into his arms and carried him to the jeep, setting him in the back seat.

_1:20 PM_

Secretery Heller had recieved a phone call about his daughter being in a car accident, he could go to the hostipal as soon as he had wanted but he was working towards it. Finally he had made it down to the parking lot and pulled open his car door to get in. He was meet with a man in all black, holding a gun with a silencer on it, in the drivers' seat. Before he had the time to react to anything the man pulled the trigger lodging the bullet into his head, killing the secretery of defense instantly. His body fell limp to the floor as the man got out of the car, grabbing the body and throwing it in the back seat. He then proceeded to get in the car again and drive off with the vehicle.

_1:30 PM_

Chase was working with Mark on the lead that they had gotten, they were waiting for the identification process to come back in. Chase got a phone call on his cell just then, it was Tony, the caller ID said. He pulled away from Marks' station and went to a more private area answering his phone.

"Tony?" He asked knowing it was him but just double checking.

"Yea, Chase, I found Jack, Im coming back to CTU now with him" Tony said quickly.

"Alright, Youll have clearance to get in by the time you get here" Chase stated. They both hung up. Chase then called down to the guards that watched the parking lot and informed them that Tony and another visitor were coming and they were to be granted access to see Chase. Chase was being very discret about Jacks' presense knowing what would happen if they had found out he was alive, he knew that there was a mole in CTU, and something very wrong was going on.

Chase took a deep sigh then regained his composure heading back to Marks' station. He had gotten the identification up on the prints that they found on sight and were believed to be the ones that planted the bomb. The profile was put on the screen. Chase stared at it in horror.

"Jack Bauer...Isnt he dead?" Mark said reading the profile slightly. The profile was marked deceased on it, but how.

"Yes hes dead..." Chase stated in astonishment, though he knew that Jack was alive and well. It was more of the astonishment that the prints were his. Then it just hit him, Tony was bringing jack here. They would arrest him on sight! Fuck, he thought to himself.

_1:40 PM_

"Tony" Chase called his phone again. Tony could sense something wrong in his tone and rate of voice.

"Whats wrong chase?" Tony asked.

"The Kodak theatre bomb today, we have jacks' prints, everyone thinks he did it, and are questioning now the incident involving his 'death', you cant bring him here" Chase spat out quickly.

"O Shit" Tony muttered under his breathe.

"My thoughts exactly" Chase said.

"That means i cant take him to a hostipal either, Shit...Chase im going to need some help" Tony said.

"Why would he need to go to a hostipal?" Chase asked. Tony explained how he found Jack, and the fact that he hasnt awoken yet.

"Okay, ill call you back with something alright?" Chase said then hung up. Tony hissed in frustration as he hung his phone up and threw it into the passengers' seat.

_1:50 PM_

The man that had killed Secretery Heller arrived at the hostipal that Audrey was at. He parked into the parking lot and walked out casually, heading into the emergency room. He tracked Audrey down, going into her room. Audrey got a bad feeling about the man all in black. She looked confusingly at him. He pulled out the same gun he used to kill Secretery heller with and pointed it at Audrey.

"Come with me" He hissed in a low deep tone. Audrey being frightened listened to him as the man escorted her out casually back to the car.

He opened the back car. Audrey nearly screamed then when she saw her fathers' dead body in the back. She at least remembered what her father had looked like, she turned around to the man as he pointed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. As she fell limply the man caught her before she hit the ground with her dead corpse and threw it into the back onto the Secretary's body.

_2:00 PM_


	12. 2:00 PM 3:00 PM

**Chapter 11**

_The following takes place between 2:00 PM and 3:00 PM._

_Events Occur in Real Time._

_2:00 PM_

Tony was just driving aimlessly at the moment on the freeway, he had no where to go, but he knew he had to wait til Chase called him back with something. He was slightly worried in the fact that he had found Jack unconcious and he had remained unconcious this whole time. It had been a good 40 minutes since he had found him. Tony sighed pulling off the freeway and going into the nearest vacant parking lot, which was a grocery stores'. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to view the backseat were Jack had been located.

His state hadnt changed much, though there was more blood evident on the shirt and his skin tone had gotten more pale, which wasnt good. Tony pulled the collar of the shirt away to get a better look at the damage, there was a gaping hole just below his collar bone that was bleeding still. Tony hissed quietly angry at himself for not putting something around it first. He glanced around looking for something. He then remembered he was at a grocery store, they would have some first aid equipment, not everything he needed but enough for him to pass by with. He got out of the car and headed into the grocery store. He quickly grabbed one of those car first aid kits, another roll of gauze, and some white tape. He purchased it quickly and ran back to the jeep. Nothing had changed, he sighed slightly as he cleaned the wound, began to wrap the wound on Jack in guaze and secured it down with the white tape. That was all he could do right now.

_2:10 PM_

Chloe peeled herself away from the diner finally, she got back to her car and got enough courage to return to her parents house. She knew she wasnt that far away, unintentionally she had went to the same diner that her parents would go to so often when they wanted to eat out for breakfast or lunch. It was only about 5 minutes away.

She pulled up to the vacant house and pulled into the driveway. She took a shallow in nervousness then told herself, no ones here, its okay now. She fought back her nervousness as she entered the house, it was quiet. She then heard some rustling coming towards her almost making her jump out of the house again, but she realized in a brief sigh of relief it was just the dog. The border collie sprinted towards her and rubbed himself against her legs, begging her to pet him. She scratched behind his ear as she seemed to relax alot by the dog.

She then proceeded to the living room and flipped on the tv, plopping down on the couch. The border collie snuggled up on the couch with her as well, as if to keep her comforted.

_2:20 PM_

Chase was going back and forthe between his station and everyone elses, kind of acting as director. No one had found Erins' body yet aside from him and he kept that a secret along with all the other stuff. He had been trying to figure out a place where Tony could take Jack for some medical attention at his own station, as well as keep Mark from getting too far in the investigation, though that was easy enough, they were all working out the incident that happened a year ago. Chase went to Marks' desk again now to see what he had found.

"We need to get in contact with a Bill Buchanan, he was there that day" Mark stated.

"Hes at division now, call them and they will propably let him come down here for awhile" Chase said.

"Okay" Mark said grabbing the phone and dialing Division.

Chase went back to his station writing down the address of the clinic before turning everything off on his system so no one would get suspicious.

_2:30 PM_

"Hey Tony, Its Chase" Tony answered his phone. He was still in the same parking lot as before trying to wake Jack up but failing miserably.

"What do you got for me Chase?" Tony asked getting straight to the point.

"Theres a clinic that will go undetected, heres the address" Chase stated the address of the clinic, it was just outside the outskirts of LA, on their side. Luckily Tony could get there quickly.

"Thanks Chase" Tony replied.

"No problem, Ill try and keep you updated on the investigation down here" Chase said.

"Good, I gotta get going Chase" Tony said buckling his seat belt and starting the car again.

"Okay, Ill call you later" Chase said hanging up the phone, as did Tony. Tony headed off towards the clinic that Chase had told him about.

_2:40 PM_

"Chase" Mark got Chases' attention as he walked back into the open area. Chase headed over to his station.

"Yea Mark, Whats up?" Chase asked.

"I just called Division about Bill Buchanan, they told me they hadnt seen him yet today he didnt show up for work, they told us to send someone over to his place" Mark explained.

"Alright Ill get Baker on that" Chase informed him then went off to tell Baker to check it out.

_2:50 PM_

Tony was nearing the clinic, hed be there by 3 he figured. He was driving on the freeway and was suddenly startled by groaning and muffled cursing coming from the back. He glanced back to see Jack slowly sitting up rubbing his head and wincing.

"Welcome back" Tony said cheerfully relieved that he was awake now.

"Mmm...what happened?" Jack asked as he looked himself over, he noticed the blood stain on his shirt and inspected the wrapped wound, wondering what happened.

"Well...I was wondering if you would tell me that" Tony asked in almost confusion. "Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving Kims' house..." Jack sighed. "How long ago was that?" He adjusted himself in the back seat.

"Almost 3 hours ago..." Tony answered.

_3:00 PM_


	13. 3:00 PM 4:00 PM

**Chapter 12**

_The Following Takes place between 3:00 PM and 4:00 PM._

_Events occur in real time._

_3:00 PM_

Tony just pulled into the clinic. Jack was hazing in and out as Tony pulled him out of the car. Tony helped Jack into clinic and set him down in some chairs then went the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse at the desk asked looking at Tony.

"Yes this man needs medical care urgently" Tony pointed to Jack who was literally slouching down sliding out of the chair. She sends a herd of nurses and a stretcher. They helped him onto the stretcher and pushed him off. Tony followed them into a small examination room.

_3:10 PM_

Michelle was resting comfortably on the plan, catching a few zs before she landed in Toronto. She hoped everyone was okay. Suddenly there was a big explosion. The plane shook as the airmasks fell from their places infront of the peoples' faces.

"Get Into Crash Position" Michelle heard muffled over the intercom and paniced some, putting the airmask over her nose and mouth. Everyone was panicking and trying to stay seated as the plane started going downward. Michelle peered threw the window seeing nothing but ocean.

"We are going down" She heard again before everything went black.

_3:30 PM_

Chloe had been awoken adruptly by some knocking on her door. She stood up rubbing her eyes and walking over to the door. She glanced threw the eye hole, seeing it was her old friend, Rachel, who hadnt moved away. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Chloe!" Rachel squealed nearly tackling her in a hug.

"Hey Rachel..." She returned the friendly embrace.

"Why didnt you tell me you were back in town!" Rachel said with a slight irritation in her voice.

"I dunno...come on in" Chloe invited her inside. The dog came up to Rachel and was rubbing against her legs like a cat, begging to be pet. Rachel scratched behind his ear as they moved into the living room.

"Beer?" Chloe asked moving towards the small fridge there.

"Of course" Rachel smiled sitting down on the couch. Chloe brought over 2 budweisers and handed one to her.

"So whats new?" Rachel asked.

"O the usual" Chloe shrugged turning down the volume on the tv.

_3:40 PM_

Michelles' plane collided with the ocean, submerging the whole front end, as the rest of it started to sink. Michelle shook awake as she saw the whole front end and the pilots quarters were submerged in water. She rubbed her head wiping away the blood from the gash in her forehead. The water was rising. She unhooked herself from the chair, grabbing the flowtation device from the seat infront of her then started to climb from the seats to the end of the plane as the water rose at a fairly quick rate. She pushed herself past her physical limits as she reached the exit door. She pushed it open to find she was 20 feet above the oceans' surface. She sighed heavily. She then decided the best course of action. She glanced at the inside of the plane, no one survived it seems, just her. She then glanced at the water again. She wrapped her arms tightly around the flowtation device and took a deep breathe. Then She jumped.

_3:50 PM_

"How much longer?" Jack whined, obviously hating the whole idea of hostipals and them just probing around his body. They had just finished a catscan and were now stitching up the bullet wound.

"Just hold still!" The doctor hissed, getting very frustrated with Jacks' fidgeting.

"Alright!" Jack mumbled angryly, calming down slightly.

"How much longer?" Tony came in with the very same question. The doctor looked as if he was about to hit one of them then as he glared coldly with frustration at Tony as he had entered the room.

"If you 2 will shut up it wont be much longer!" The doctor hissed at both of them. Both were silenced by this, Tony quietly sat down with his cup of coffee and sipped on it. Watching the doctor stitch up Jack intentively.

_4:00 PM_


	14. Authors' Note

Authors' Note: okay guys Im gonna answer your reviews right now in 1 thingy at half way, then also im going to do it again at the end, it saves me time, and yes i do read them all, and i love them, so heres the replies for the first half of the stories

Jack-Rocks:(chapter 2) Thanks, i know you like to nag for updates...o.o

l'ilmissnitpick:(chapter 3) yea thats the first name that came to my mind when writing it lol

Resa:(chapter 5) thanks, yea i like to just wing it half the time with my ideas...

tasuki:(chapter 3) sorry i like hurting jack, its fun, im cruel, and for people who have read my stories they know its my style to literally torture the hell outta the characters...

tasuki:(chapter 6) yea i needed a real revenge mode for jack, so i figure why not kill his daughter lol

Elitenova:(chapter 8) thank you.

uscrocks:(chapter 10) i totally forgot about angela, she wont be in this story at all...cover up story...shes off visiting chases' parents or something...lol

jiccibicci:(chapter 12) thanks i like keep the suspense up, im working on updates

Viresse430: (chapter 12) really the first day 5 wow lol, ive seen a few floating around the offical site...thanks, how come when i kill someone like kim everyone cheers! i like kim! i feel like im the only one who does!


	15. 4:00 PM 5:00 PM

**Chapter 13**

_The Following takes place between 4:00 PM and 5:00 PM._

_Events occur in real time._

_4:00 PM_

Michelle was floating on the cushion she pulled from the plane, she was drenched and cold now. She watched the plane completely submerge under water, and now was floating in the middle of the ocean, not knowing where she was. No land was in sight. She had her legs in the water as she kept the rest of it over the floating device trying to figure out what to do. Maybe the pilots were able to radio to someone and a search and rescue team was on the way. She debated with herself to stay floating there, or try and swim in the direction she thought the plane was going in and hope for the best. She quickly brushed the wet hair out of her eyes with a free hand and looked around.

_4:10 PM_

"Hey chloe isnt that where you live?" Rachel pointed to the tv screen. The tv was on CNN, and they were having round the clock coverage of the kodak building bombing.

"Yea" Chloe sighed.

"Lucky you were here when that happened then" Rachel smiled at her.

"Yea...lucky..." Chloe zoned out just staring at the tv screen.

"Hey..." Rachel noticed this and waved a hand infront of her trying to bring her back into reality.

"Come back to earth chloe" She called to chloe. Finally Chloe had snapped back into reality jerking her head quickly in a paranoid way at Rachel.

"Welcome back" Rachel laughed. Chloe stared at her for a second then started to laugh to.

_4:20 PM_

The doctor had finally finished with Jack, and left him alone with Tony in the room. He had gone off to get the tests back that he had ran on Jack.

"We need to get out of here..." Jack said slightly impatient.

"I know...but we have to wait til he discharges you" Tony sighed heavily.

"Yea and the men behind this will cause more damage while we are here, sitting around" Jack hissed. He then made a startling revelation, Jay wasnt there. He started to panic slightly.

"Wheres Jay?" He asked in a slight panicked tone.

"Woah, Calm down Jack, Jays' fine. Chase is looking after him and Ryley at CTU. Dont worry" Tony said in a calming tone. Jack eased off a bit.

"Speaking of Chase i should call him" Tony said pulling out his cell phone and started to head towards the door.

Suddenly the door was kicked in by men covered with black, and rifles in there hand. Tony stepped back just staring at them with widened eyes, same as Jack.

_4:30 PM_

Michelle finally decided on what she would do, she started to swim in the direction she thought the plane was going in. Hoping she would hit land at some point or someone would find her. The water was cold, she was starting to shiver as she started to swim against the relatively small waves of the ocean. The salt water hit the cut on her forehead from the explosion on the plane and stung like hell. She kept swimming though, knowing full well if she hadnt it would be as if she had given up on hope.

_4:50 PM_

"Jack Bauer? Tony Almeida?" One of the men in black barked at them making sure they were the ones they needed. Both nodded absentmindedly. They trained their guns on Tony first, firing without a moment to spare. Tony was hit directly in the chest, a killing shot, he fell backwards to the floor. Jack watched this in horror, he then sprung from his bed in blinded rage and attacked the men who had just shot Tony.

"You Bastards!" He screamed as he charged one of them, tackling him to the ground and grabbing his rifle. Jack wasted no time pulling the rifle on the man and shooting him instantly in the head, killing him quickly. Jack then rose to the other 2 stunned men in black and fired the rifle instantiously at them, hitting them in the head, making them fall dead as well. Jack hadnt realized tears were running down his cheeks as he dropped the rifle and rushed back to Tony who was on the ground.

Jack moved over to Tony and pushed Tonys' upper body into his arms, holding him close, and crying.

"Im so sorry!" He kept muttering to Tonys' limp body threw his sobs.

Suddenly there was a twitch of movement in the lifeless body. Jack was sobbing so much and muttering in grief to notice. Tonys' eyes flickered open in a wince, to see his friend had been holding him. Tony felt a pain in his chest but he couldnt move due to the way Jack was holding him.

"Could...you loosen up some?" Tony gasped for air slightly. Jack opened his red-puffed eyes and looked at Tony. Jack thought for sure he was dead. He let go absentmindedly. Tony went up onto his elbows and undid his shirt, revealing the bullet proof vest, and the bullet sticking out from it. Tony had placed a bullet proof vest on before he had left CTU. Jack smiled and started to laugh.

"Dont do that to me again!" Jack said as his small moment of laughter and relief died down.

"Alright..._mother_" Tony mocked him as he caught his breathe.

_5:00 PM_


	16. 5:00 PM 6:00 PM

Chapter 14

The following takes place between 5:00 PM and 6:00 PM.  
Events Occur in real time.

5:00 PM

Jack stood up quickly, followed by Tony.

"We need to get out of here...Now" Jack commented heading towards the door and peering out of the crack into the corridor.

"Lets go" Jack gestured Tony to follow him as they both exited the room covertly.

5:10 PM 

Chloe and Rachel were having a good time watching the TV and catching up on old times, when Suddenly the front door was broken in, 5 men in black holding rifles came in. Both of the girls were frozen in fear. As the men noticed them and pointed their rifles at them. 

"Chloe O'Brian?" One of them asked. Chloe shuddered then leaped out of her chair, diving behind the couch dragging Rachel down with her. The men opened fired on both of them, moving towards the couch and also firing on the other side. Both girls screamed in pain as the bullets hit them everywhere, then there was silence. Both were dead.

"Okay we got them" One of them called threw the radio.

"Good work" A voice said through the radio.

5:30 PM

"What!" Chase couldnt believe what Baker had just told him.

"Mr. Buchanan is dead, it looks like he has been dead for hours now" Baker said. 

"Shit!" Chase cursed.

"Alright, mmm...come back now" Chase ordered then hung up the phone. He made his way back to Mark to get an update.

5:40 PM

Jack was moving so fast he hadnt realized Tony was no longer behind him. He edged out the back door to find a black morgue vehicle. There were 5 men dressed in the same attire as the others arming the vehicle. They spotted him as he stared slightly at him, he began to run. The men quickly advanced on him pinning him up against the wall.

"You got past those 3, impressive..." The one holding his right shoulder to the wall said.

"The boss wants to kill you himself, you should be honored" The one came to his face and whispered that into his ear.

"You killed my daughter" Jack hissed in pure rage.

"She was going to die eventually" The one hissed as he pulled a syringe out with a clear liquid in it.

"Whats that?" Jack saw the syringe.

"O just a cover, People will think you are dead." The man whispered preparing to inject the liquid into Jack. Jack looked at him confusingly.

"Actually in definition terms you will be, for a few minutes, til we get there, but well revive you, dont worry, we want you wide awake when you die there Jack..." The man smiled evilly. Jack looked at him like he was insane, thinking he really was. The man then pushed the syringe right into the area below his heart to it would go straight there and pushed in all the liquid.

"See you on the Flip Side Jack" The man said as he pulled the syringe out. Jacks' eyes widened in pain as he gapped his mouth for air but couldnt get any in. He struggled against the men holding him as he started to shake uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body went limp.

"Make sure he doesnt have a pulse" The one holding Jack said.

"Of course..." The one infront of him said dropping the syringe and placing 2 fingers on his neck, making sure it worked. And it had, no pulse was to be found.

"Okay, load him up, we dont have that long" He said moving out of the way as the other 2 dragged him back to the vehicle and loaded him in the back. They all got into the car and drove off.

5:50 PM 

Tony stopped to catch his breathe, but soon realized that Jack hadnt noticed he stopped and kept moving. He was now out of sight. Tony cursed under his breathe as he continued to move, making his way out the back door. Knowing this is where Jack was heading. He glanced around the vacant back parking lot and found nothing, no trace of Jack at all. He glanced at the ground for something, anything to give him a lead. His eyes laid on a syringe, an empty one, he looked at it curiously.

6:00 PM


End file.
